How Ivy made it
by The Bestest Emo Gloop
Summary: A young girl from District Three became another victim of the Hunger Games. But she has knowledge about it that no one else does and she uses that to her advantage.
1. Chapter 1

The smell, the lack of noise was driving her crazy. She wished she had been more careful. Her name is Ivy Lockhart. She is from district three and is alone. She was chosen, chosen as a tribute. She had chosen to trust the wrong people. She is now being hunted down. She sat there in silence for a while. Her hair had been placed in a messy bun but her brown hair had attached itself to her face. Her green eyes scanning the area, when she realized that she could trick the other tributes.

She pulled out her dagger and felt her arm. She then cut a small circle and then pulled out a device and threw it away. She then placed a dead animal's carcass where the tracker was. She then ran off. She stopped and pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around her arm to put pressure on it to prevent blood loss. She then found a bush to hide in. She shook her head as she looked around.

She thought she was hallucinating when she saw Marvel walk behind the girl in the cage with a spear in hand. She watched as it went into the girls back but then she watched as Marvel fell over, Dead. She then saw Katniss placing flowers over the young girl's body and singing. It touched Ivy as she listened. She didn't move from her spot till Katniss left.

She then walked to the body and looked at her and smiled softly down at the girl "I'm so sorry..." she said to her. She then moved away. She sat in her bush and watched as the body was taken away. She heard the cannon sound three times. Once for the girl, the second for the boy and the third for her.

She grinned, soon the sun came down and the Capitol sign appeared in the sky. First a picture of Marvel, the boy Katniss killed, and then it was flower girl, and then a photo of her, Ivy Lockhart, appeared and then followed by the Capitol sign. She sighed. She didn't need to deal with anybody until they find out she's alive. She then laid down to sleep.

Soon she was woken up by someone walking by. She peaked through and frowned at who it was. Cato. She pulled out her dagger just in case when she winced in pain. She looked up and saw Cato one foot on her feet and he was looking around. She tried not to move. But an itch came and she sneezed. Cato looked down at the girl and blinked.

"You're alive?" he asked.

She looked at him and closed her eyes "If you're going to kill me, kill me now." She said softly but firmly.

"Why would I kill you Ivy?" he asked.

She slowly opened her eyes

"I couldn't kill you." He said "Your valuable." He said with a wicked grin.

"Do you know who Marvel went out for? To find?"

the girl shook her head

"You Miss Lockhart." He said.

Ivy blinked back some tears.

"He liked you so much. I know you could have stopped his death. I can see it in your eyes." He said.

She turned away. He removed his foot from her back and offered her his hand.

She stood up and frowned "You know all my hard work has gone to waste." She said crossing her arms.

Cato chuckled "Oh?" he said cocking his head "Well I'm sorry." Cato then led her back to the base.

She frowned the whole way "Why would I help you?" she kept asking

And the same reply was given "Because you have to."

It drove her nuts. Soon she found out they were moving and she demanded she go too.

That was the day the base was blown up. The same day Ivy escaped.

A/N:

How was it? Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2- The Flashback

*flashback*

 _Ivy's life from when she turned three had been horrible._

 _She was beaten up._

 _But she never ever did see her older sister or brother end up how she did. But she was strong and she pulled through each beating. She was confused as to why she was born and why she stayed alive._

 _One day, she grabbed a knife from the draw and placed it to her chest just where her heart was when her sister walked in and quickly intervened. Never had she been so thankful, she never knew why, if she had killed herself she would have never of had to go through more pain._

 _She's now standing, it's reaping time, and it's time to find out who is being sent in. She waits and hears a name "Henry Lock..." Ivy looks over at her best friend "And for the girls... Amelia Lock." In a split second Ivy jumps up and says that she'll take her place._

 _When she was little she used to talk to Henry and Amelia the twins and she would often let them know her problems. Amelia looks at her friend and looks grateful to her but she was afraid, afraid for both of them. Pixie looked at Ivy and smiled "Looks like we have a new volunteer. Your name and age?" she asked._

 _Ivy answered saying "My name is Ivy Lockhart and I am taking the place of my friend Amelia Lock so that she can look after her siblings and Father. I am 16 years of age and I am going to the Hunger Games..." she said she looked at Henry with a slight grimace._

 _She'd have to either die by some else's hands or end up killing people to win. Ivy grabs hold of his hand and lifts it into the air. She has a frown on her face. She would be either dead before she turns 17 or by 17 she will have the blood of others on her hands._

 _When she left to talk with friends and family and to pack. First to come was Amelia, No words were spoken but tears where shared. Nothing was needed to be said as they understood what was happening. Next Amelia's family came in, all giving her a hug. She said a goodbye to Amelia's Father._

 _Next was her family, Her Mother walked in looking annoyed "You just had to go volunteer!" she said and slapped her on the cheek hard and then stomped out of the room. Her Father and Brother and Sister did basically the same thing._

 _She packs necessary stuff and then grabs out a bracelet which had her name on it which she's had since birth. It had a little Opossum on it. She then walked out and headed to the square. She saw Henry there already so she ran up to him._

 _"Hey Henry..." she said softly. Just then the train came by and so everyone who was going hopped in. It was time to leave... Life or death..._

A/N it is much shorter but I'm trying to give you a preview of Ivy... To get to know her. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3- Henry's confession

As she waited to leave she finally found someone she knew.

She waved "Hey Henry…..I…I thought I'd never see you again…" she said softly.

The person in question turned around and looked at her "I..I uh… Nor did I..Ivy… B..but I saw your picture up there…" he said pointing up at the sky.

Ivy giggled "yeah… about that… well you see I'm not dead…"

Henry frowned "But how?" he asked. His face was contorted into a slight frown slight made Ivy giggle "I'm smart like that." She said as she looked at her hands "I guess… If we don't survive….I should tell you…" she said.

Henry stepped closer to her "Yeah?" he said trying to look at her face.

"I…I…." she stuttered but before she could finish Henry lent forward holding her face in his hands kissed her on the lips. This action made her blush a deep red colour. She tried to push away placing her hands on his chest "Henry…" She said.

Henry looked at her "Ivy... I love you..." he said. Ivy looked at the floor and blushed

" I'm going to miss you… is what I was going to say."she said softly.

Henry frowned "Oh..." he said his hands falling to his side.

Ivy nodded her head Ï...I'm sorry for leading you on Henry...W...we can still be friends though..."she said to him with a smile.

Henry nodded his head.

Soon Cato returned and frowned "Henry shouldn't you be looking after the bombs?"

Henry ran off and Cato looked at Amelia

"We're going." he said.


End file.
